Continuer à faire semblant
by GamePanda
Summary: Et il continuait à faire semblant d'être idiot. De ne rien comprendre. Tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était la dernière fois que ce jeu contre le destin se produisait.


**Titre: Continuer à faire semblant**

 **Pairings : LuLaw avec en fond du KiddLaw**

 **Résumé : Je sais pas comment on pourrait résumer cet O.S….Lisez vous verrez ? x)**

* * *

Tu le posais sur une pierre, au beau milieu de la forêt, les arbres comme encerclant ce rocher. Il était droit, sans aucunes imperfections, comme taillé. Comme un cercueil attendant un corps. Peut-être était-ce en fait ça, tu ne savais plus après toutes les années.

Tu l'embrassas une dernière fois puis tu t'éloignas et recommença ce jeu infernal contre le destin. Destin qui te l'avait pris maintes et maintes fois.

Tu te réveillas sur ce bateau. Ton bateau, enfin à une époque. À cette époque. Un temps où il était encore en vie. Un temps où tu vivais ta vie sans te soucier de ce qui pouvait se dresser sur ton chemin, un temps où tu ne te souciais de rien, tu vivais juste. Maintenant tu ne vis plus, tu reviens encore et encore, pour le sauver.

 **Et tu continues à faire semblant d'être idiot. De ne rien comprendre. Pour ne pas avoir l'air étrange. Pour ne pas l'alarmer.**

A cette époque, il ne t'appréciait pas réellement. Mais tu t'en fiches. Tant qu'il est vivant, tu as encore une chance de le sauver. Il a encore une chance de vivre, et ce tout ce qui compte.

 **Et tu continues à faire semblant d'être idiot. De ne rien comprendre. Simplement pour le voir, encore et encore.**

Alors tu endures toutes ces insultes que tu reçois, celle de ton équipage, les siennes aussi. Ils ont commencés à être étranges, tous. Ils ont commencés à s'énerver sur toi pour un rien. Mais tu t'en fiches, il est en vie. Alors même après une éternité, tu continuerais de les supporter juste pour le voir vivre.

 **Et tu continues à faire semblant d'être idiot. De ne rien comprendre. Simplement pour qu'il vive. Parce-que tu l'aimes.**

Petit à petit il s'est rapproché de cet autre homme, un autre capitaine. Eustass D Kidd, c'est un homme bien, enfin pour un pirate. Il fait attention à ces hommes, il fait attention à lui. Alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu le laisses faire. Ça fait longtemps que tu as abandonné qu'il ne t'aime, ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Tu préfère son bonheur au tien, et en ça, on ne peut te blâmer.

 **Et tu continues à faire semblant d'être idiot. De ne rien comprendre. Tu ignores ton cœur qui se brise, ton âme qui hurle. Simplement pour qu'il vive. Parce-que tu l'aimes.**

Tu l'aimes encore et encore malgré ce qu'il t'a fait subir, malgré le nombre de fois où il s'est sacrifié, malgré le nombre de fois où tu n'as pu le protéger. Malgré le nombre de fois où il t'as hurlé dessus que tu devais t'en aller parce-que tu ne pourrais vivre heureux avec lui, parce qu'il finirai par mourir. Il avait raison, mais maintenant tu t'en fiches. Tu ne cherches plus à vivre avec lui, tu cherches à le sauver, qu'il t'oublie, c'est mieux pour toi.

 **Et tu continues à faire semblant d'être idiot. De ne rien comprendre. Même si tu ne veut pas qu'il t'oublies comme il est en train de le faire. Malgré cette envie bien trop présente de le serrer dans tes bras, de lui dire que tu es là, et qu'il est en vie et que c'est un putain de miracle.**

Alors, quand il se retourne contre toi avec tout ton équipage et l'équipage de Kidd, tu le laisses faire. Parce qu'il a fait ça pour que son équipage arrête de courir des risques. La marine était à vos trousses depuis deux ans, il a perdu plus d'un homme, ton équipage commençait à avoir peur. Et se ranger sous la bannière d'un Shichibukai, car c'est ce qu'il va devenir, est ce qui pouvais leur arriver de mieux.

 **Et tu continues à faire semblant d'être idiot. De ne rien comprendre. Tu ne te bas pas. Ca ne sert à rien, tu ne veux pas le tuer. Tu l'aimes.**

Et tu continueras toujours, même après une éternité, même après ce qu'il a fait. Parce qu'il le mérite.

 **Et tu continues à faire semblant d'être idiot. De ne rien comprendre. Même si tu t'écroules, même si son nodachi est planté dans ton torse.**

Un sabre identique à celui enfoncé dans ta poitrine se détache de ton dos et tombe. Il ouvre ses yeux, étonné, semblant comprendre. Semblant se souvenir. Mais il est trop tard. Tu meurs, il n'y a plus aucun espoir. Tu as de la chance de pouvoir encore réfléchir, tu le sais.

 **Et tu continues de faire semblant d'être idiot. De ne rien comprendre. Tu es un clown, un clown tombé amoureux d'un prince.**

Un prince bien cruel, qui ne te regarde qu'au moment de ta mort, en se souvenant qu'il t'as déjà vu autrement qu'en clown un jour.

Tu es ce clown, mais tu le sais. Tu es peut-être tout aussi cruel que ce prince, à lui faire ce souvenir au moment de ta mort. Pour que la culpabilité l'étouffe et que cela te soulage.

Car c'est ça qu'il se passe. Tu te sens soulagé qu'il n'ait pas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que tu as fait pour lui. Tu es soulagé que quelqu'un se souviennes de toi.

 **Et tu continues à faire semblant d'être idiot. De ne rien comprendre. Et cruellement, comme pour l'enfoncer encore plus dans sa culpabilité, pour qu'il souffre encore plus, tu lâches cette phrase qui te pesait sur le cœur.**

Trois simple mots que tu ne pouvais dire de peur qu'il ne souffre. Tu les prononce maintenant. Oui, tu es horriblement cruel, mais ça fait du bien. Après tout ce temps, ça te procure un plaisir fou.

" _Je t'aime, Law_ "

 **Tu t'écroules. Tu pleures. Tu cries.** Mais ça ne le feras pas revenir, tu le sais. Tu as été aveugle. Pendant tout ce temps tu t'es mis des œillères sur tes sentiments, sur tes soi-disant rêves qui n'étaient en fait que des souvenirs d'un temps révolu, ou bien pas encore existant ? Tu ne sais plus.

 **Tu t'écroules. Tu pleures. Tu cries.** Alors tu te contente de relâcher tout ses sentiments qui t'étouffent, toute cette culpabilité, toute cette rage. Envers qui ? Tu ne sais pas. Envers tout le monde, envers le destin, sûrement, mais surtout, et tu le sais, envers toi-même pour avoir été si idiot. Pour ne pas avoir vu que ce comportement que tu considérait comme dangereux car différend de ce que tu avais toujours connu chez lui cachait en fait une détresse immense.

 **Tu t'écroules. Tu pleures. Tu cries.** Alors pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, tu te permets de crier, hurler ta peine, de pleurer et t'écrouler car tu as perdu celui que tu aimais plus que tout le monde. Car tu as perdu ton âme-sœur car c'est ainsi qu'on pourrait le mieux vous qualifier. L'amour que tu pensait ressentir envers Kidd n'est rien en comparaison de ce que tu ressent – a ressenti ? – envers lui.

 **Tu t'écroules. Tu pleures. Tu cries.** Et tu te laisses aller. Car c'est tout ce que tu peux faire maintenant qu'il mort. Il faudra longtemps avant que tu puisses à nouveau aimer.

 **Et tu t'écroules encore et encore. Et tu pleures encore et encore. Et tu cries encore et encore. C'est une boucle sans fin. Tu continues de pleurer, de t'écrouler, de crier. Car jamais, jamais tu n'aimeras encore quelqu'un comme lui. Et ce même après une éternité. Même après six trillions d'années et une nuit.**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, ce n'est pas très joyeux mais j'avais** **ça en tête depuis longtemps.**

 **Luffy a l'air OOC, en soit il l'est, mais c'est normal. Après des années à sauver la même personne et à la voir mourir après, c'est un petit peu normal.**

 **J'ai réécrit cet O.S deux ou trois fois avant qu'il arrive à la forme que vous voyez, je crois que c'est la première fois que je fais ça mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus parfait maintenant.**

 **La partie de Law (car oui c'est à Law que le narrateur parle à la fin si vous n'aviez pas compris) a été assez simple à écrire…Enfin assez simple. Sachez qu'au début j'imaginais beaucoup plus court…Puis après je suis partie, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant d'inspiration.**

 **En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimez. C'est mon meilleur écrit depuis pas mal de temps je pense.**

 **(** _ **EsSaYeZ dE dEvInEr La/LeS rEfErEnCeS qUi Se CaChE dAnS cEt O.s HoNk :o**_ **) )**

 **~ Raf ~**


End file.
